1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the treatment of the circulating water of an open circulation cooling system, particularly a cooling tower circulation system.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In known open cooling systems with circulating cooling water, losses of water through evaporation have to be made up and additives introduced into the cooling circuit water to prevent corrosion of metal components and/or the formation of organic, inorganic or biological deposits. Apparatuses for performing this function are known, carrying out partial functions necessary for the treatment of the circuit water, such as analysis, addition of chemicals and/or partial filtration of suspended matter. Accordingly, many different apparatuses are required for the complete monitoring of circulation cooling systems, generally being arranged at different points--more or less remote from one another--of an open circulation cooling system so that monitoring and maintenance of the individual apparatuses and, therefore, monitoring of the circulating water of open circulation cooling systems is labor-intensive and expensive of plant. More specifically, the condition of the circulating water is very difficult to monitor by such known systems.
There is a need for an automatic system which simplifies and coordinates the monitoring and treatment of the circulating water of open cooling systems at a central location and enables these functions to be carried out over prolonged periods with no need for laboratory analysis or monitoring personnel.